kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Gaim: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! ~You Can Also Seize It! The Power of Fresh~
is the Hyper Battle DVD for ''Kamen Rider Gaim. This HBV marks the debut appearances of Gaim's Fresh Orange Arms, Baron's Ichigo, Melon and Kiwi Arms, Ryugen's Melon, Banana, and Pine Arms, and Zangetsu's Ichigo, Budou, and Mango Arms. This episode also features the appearance of the unused Fresh Pine Lockseed, which would hypothetically give Gaim Fresh Pine Arms. Plot At the Team Gaim garage, Kouta is irritated to see his Orange Lockseed turn into rust. He attempts to transform, but Kaito appears and says it won't work because he tried himself. The Mysterious Girl appears, and tells them about the fate of their Lockseeds. They must make them "fresh", by following her four steps. Step 1, clean the garage. Kouta tells the viewers that cleaning is important. Step 2, make a sweet dessert. The three head down to Drupers to complete this task. Kaito does most of the baking, while Kouta and Mai fail at most attempts. After the baking, the girl tastes the treat and tasks the team with the third step, fashion. After that, the team must have a fresh smile. The Orange Lockseed was restored, but as the Fresh Orange Lockseed. However, Kaito finds his Banana Lockseed not yet restored, since his smile wasn't "fresh" enough. He tries again but fails. He goes to the Helheim Forest to gather Lockseeds. Then Armored Riders Ryugen and Zangetsu appear before Kaito as they suggest that they should try out new Arms. Kaito challenges Kouta as he wants him to test his new Lockseed, which Kouta responds by transforming into Gaim Fresh Orange Arms. Using what he learned from the experience in "freshening" his Orange Lockseed, Gaim channels it in his battles and finishers. After battling the Armored Riders, Kouta and Kaito returns to Zawame as Kaito manages to get a "fresh" smile. However, Kouta's Pine Lockseed becomes fresh, much to Kaito's dismay. Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Fresh Orange, Fresh Pine (never used to transform) **Baron: ***Banana (attempted to use to transform), Ichigo (testimony), Melon (testimony), Kiwi **Ryugen: ***Budou, Melon (testimony), Banana (testimony), Pine **Zangetsu: ***Melon, Ichigo (testimony), Budou (testimony), Mango *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Fresh Orange Arms **Baron: ***Ichigo Arms (testimony), Melon Arms (testimony), Kiwi Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms, Melon Arms (testimony), Banana Arms (testimony), Pine Arms **Zangetsu: ***Melon Arms, Ichigo Arms (testimony), Budou Arms (testimony), Mango Arms KR-BaronIchigoArms.png|Baron Ichigo Arms (Rejected) KR-BaronMelonArms.png|Baron Melon Arms (Rejected) Gaim HBV - Kiwi.jpg|Baron Kiwi Arms (Approved) RyugenMelonArms.PNG|Ryugen Melon Arms (Rejected) KR-RyugenBananaArms.png|Ryugen Banana Arms (Rejected) Gaim HBV - Pine.jpg|Ryugen Pine Arms (Approved) KRGaimZangetsuIchigoArms.png|Zangetsu Ichigo Arms (Rejected) ZangetsuGrapes.jpg|Zangetsu Budou Arms (Rejected) Gaim HBV - Mango.jpg|Zangetsu Mango Arms (Approved) Gaim HBV - Fresh Orange.jpg|Gaim Fresh Orange Arms Cast * : * : * , : * : * : Notes *The closing screen does not feature any Lockseeds at all, especially the Fresh Orange Lockseed which Gaim uses in this video. *The Fresh Orange Lockseed granting Gaim two Daidaimaru swords is similar to the Hyper Battle Video (then referred to as Super Secret Video) of Kamen Rider Agito, where Agito produced two Flame Sabers to perform the Double Saber Slash attack. *Despite the Kureshima brothers appearing in this Hyper Battle DVD, they both make their appearances in suit and voiced by their respective actors only. *Kaito's skills in cooking is reminiscent of his actor's own baking hobbies. **Behind the scenes, the tart was eaten by Gaku Sano, Yutaka Kobayashi, and Yuumi Shida as part of Kobayashi's mini series Yuta Cafe. *Despite having a Fresh Pine Lockseed, Kouta never uses it (at least not on-screen). But due to the result of the Fresh Orange Lockseed, viewers can kind of get an idea of what Fresh Pine Arms would at least look like. *It is unknown what happened to Gaim's original Orange Lockseed after the events of the DVD. However, it can be assumed that the Fresh Orange Lockseed had reverted back to its original form after some time. **The same case is also with the Fresh Pine Lockseed, and the never-became Fresh Banana Lockseed. **Considering that Hyper Battle Vidoes are generally not thought to be canon to the main show and are simply extra adventures, whatever happened to the original Pine and Orange Lockeeeds is inconsequential to the main story. *This is the first Hyper Battle DVD to feature a main Rider against other Riders instead of fighting monsters. *The reason why Kaito did a fresh smile and Kouta's Pine Lockseed become fresh is because the Pine Lockseed was the first Lockseed that belonged to Kaito (while the Banana Lockseed was the second one) before he gave it to Kouta in episode 2. **However, it could be just a punishment for Kaito for cheating by collecting random Lockseeds. *Despite having more than 11 Riders in the show, only the main four appeared, similar to Kamen Rider Ryuki's Hyper Battle Video. Errors *When Zangetsu transforms into Mango Arms, the Go Casque forms on his helmet even before the Mango Armor Part opens up and attaches to the Rider. Category:Hyper Battle Videos Category:Kamen Rider Gaim